


On Another Level

by Fanciful_Flesh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: An inside joke gone too far, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Stairs, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanciful_Flesh/pseuds/Fanciful_Flesh
Summary: (WE'VE GOT GENDER NEUTRAL PRONOUNS FOR READER, Y'ALL!A fic starring Tall, Darqx, and Handsome™ that was inspired by an inside joke between friends.)
Relationships: Rire (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Rire (Boyfriend to Death)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	On Another Level

Making the decision to go home with the sensual, dark-haired stranger from the classy jazz café a few blocks down was the most eventful thing you’ve done all week. Rire's charming aura and pleasant voice kept you hooked from the moment you had met, and before you knew it, the two of you were taking your car back to his place. It was exciting to think that you were finally going to be getting intimate for the first time in forever, and with someone as attractive as Rire, it would make for a great story to tell your closest friend.

However, something about Rire's behavior once you two were out of public view made you feel uneasy, and your inability to sate your curiosity accidentally led to you discovering his true, monstrous nature. But rather than tear you apart then and there, Rire offered you a chance at survival; all you had to do was participate in his twisted idea of a card game. The rules were simple: if you won, he'd spare you for the night and if you lost, he'd cut your life short.

You never thought that spending so much time playing card games as a child would ever be useful, but now it was giving you the advantage in life-or-death situation. And even though playing against Rire had been difficult, you had managed to beat him at his own game.

But of course, nothing was ever _that_ easy and Rire clarified that just because he allowed you to live, didn't mean that you were allowed to leave. Whether you liked or not, you had no choice but to spend the night in that luxurious, well-furnished household as his captive. But at the very least, he gave you permission to sleep in the guestroom near his, if only to give you _some_ privacy. 

That being said, you had absolutely no intention on staying there the whole night. This guy--No, this _monster_ wasn't going to let you go, and trying to fight him was out of the question, so you were left with only one option: an unexpected escape.

After waiting about an hour or so for the noise in the house to die down, you cautiously stepped out of the guest room, and crept down the hallway towards the top of the stairs. However, by the time you catch a glimpse of something moving in your peripheral vision, it’s far too late to avoid it, and a hard shove from behind propels you forward.

Your hands flail, desperately trying to grab at the railing, but they aren't fast enough, and only end up grabbing fistfuls of empty air. With seconds, your shoulder and chin connect with the carpeted edge of the stairs, doing nothing to stop your momentum as you roll over and hit another set of steps. Pain blossoms and spreads from every impact that follows as your body crashes into several more steps on the way down, and you can hear Rire chuckling in the background while he watches you fall helplessly.

The world around you continues to spin and blur together, until you finally crash onto the cool marble floor below. Your eyes are tightly closed, and all you can do is lay there breathing heavily, too stunned to try doing anything else.

"Well, that was quite the show..." Rire comments, his voice heavy with amusement. "But you should really be more careful next time. The human body is incredibly fragile, you know." The demon murmurs, now making his way down the stairs. You can barely make out the sound of his shoes descending the steps, getting closer and closer.

Rire takes a seat on the last few stairs at the bottom, with his shoes firmly planted on the ground near your head, and you hear him much clearer thanks to the proximity. "It truly is a shame that I was not here sooner. Otherwise, I could have caught you."

"Bull...shit..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's...That's bullshit...you pushed me!"

“Are you sure? Maybe you suffered an injury to your head as well. That was a nasty fall, after all." He snickers, as if to mock you further. Groaning in pain, you manage to turn over onto your stomach, easing some of the pain from your spine and bruised back.

"...Fuck you."

Rire doesn’t even bother trying to hide the mischievous smirk that appears on his face.

"Well, if you insist."

Thick, onyx-colored tendrils slowly slither out from behind Rire's back, and for a moment you start to think that perhaps you _did_ hit your head too hard; maybe they were some kind of hallucination. But once they move towards you and take hold of your upper body to pull you towards Rire, there's no denying that they're real.

His fingers sink into your hair before he grabs a handful of it, and pulls you upwards. You twist and turn in his grasp as he parts his legs, guiding your face towards his crotch, and anymore protests from you were now muffled by the fabric of his pants. Weakly, you try to pull away from him, but when Rire's hold on your head remains firm, you decide to try something incredibly risky.

Using the element of surprise, you lean forward before biting at the bulge in front of you, earning a surprised gasp from Rire. However, he recovers from it much faster than expected and although he’s entertained by your pathetic attempt to attack him, your punishment is swift. The demon’s grasp on your hair tightens before he suddenly slams your head against his knee, causing you to cry out in pain.

Your latest injury leaves you too disoriented to pick up on the sound of both his belt and zipper being undone, but your gaze eventually settles on the sizeable cock inches away from your face, just before the tip of it slowly forces your lips apart. Panicking makes your breathing heavier and it’s nearly impossible to ignore the strong scent that wafts off of Rire’s body; it’s smoky, sweet, and alluring in a way that makes it hard to think.

The demon’s length glides along the inside of your mouth, deliberately taking his time to ensure that your tongue tastes every inch of him, until your face is pushed up against the rest of his body. Rire sighs contently and doesn’t move just yet, too busy enjoying both the warmth from your mouth and your rising level of discomfort. You’re torn between wanting him to stop completely, or simply get it over and done with, but being used as a glorified cock-warmer right was just humiliating. And so, you go limp with defeat; it was obvious that he wasn’t going to let you go, and that your best option was to let him have his way with you until he was sated.

“Giving up already? And here I thought you would be more entertaining.” he comments, his tone low and smooth. However, you soon notice that Rire seems…unamused?

Something about that bothered you.

This prick went out of his way to put you in this horrific position, and had the _nerve_ to be bored of you already? It was like adding insult to injury, and even though you didn’t even want to do this, a part of you was offended that he was uninterested. It was as if you weren’t worth the effort. And as if the only reason why his cock was still lodged in your mouth, despite his growing boredom, was because he knew that dragging this out would get some reaction out of you, even if it was minor.

“Lost in thought, human?”

The sound of Rire’s voice snaps you back to the reality of your situation, and the condescending tone is enough to make your blood boil. You wouldn’t loose, not that easily, and especially _not_ to someone like him. And with that newfound determination, you place all of your remaining strength into putting up more of a fight. If the bastard wanted a problem, then you would do everything in your power to give him one.

Although your body still aches from falling down the stairs earlier, you actively squirm and pull against your restraints, and the demon looks caught off guard by your sudden change in attitude. But you’re far from finished; you unleash a wave muffled curses in Rire’s direction, try to claw at the tentacles around your torso, and even attempt to bite him again before the demon snickers. And to your surprise, the tentacles pull you back far enough to give you room to finally speak.

“Well, it looks like someone got their second wind.”

“I’m not about to…lose to an asshole…like you…”

The demon grins, his razor-sharp teeth partially exposed, and the sight makes you incredibly nervous. However, that sly smile is the only warning you get before the tendrils coiled around your arms and shoulders suddenly drag you forward, roughly shoving your mouth back onto his hardened cock, your body jolting from the impact. You gag and groan miserably, much to Rire’s delight, and the tentacles repeat their actions, spearing you on his shaft with more and more force each time. It’s not long before your jaw starts to ache and your throat feels sore, the pain steadily rising while tears begin to well-up in your eyes.

You shake your head, silently begging him to stop, but that only motivates him to keep going. Rire’s other hand buries itself in your hair before he rolls his hips forward to meet your face, eagerly ramming his cock into your mouth while you whine and whimper before him. The intoxicating scent he gives off lingers in your nose and the longer you remain between his legs, is the stronger that it gets, making you feel lightheaded. However, a particularly hard thrust reaches further back than expected, and the tip of Rire’s length scrapes against the back of your throat, making you gag loudly.

The shocked expression you make while trying not to choke entertains the demon greatly, to the point where he makes sure that every thrust is as deep as possible, and the sound of your muffled sobs blend in with his low groans of pleasure. It was too much, _this_ was too much, and you didn’t think you’d be able to last much longer. But before your body could shut itself down completely, the demon finally climaxes and there’s nothing you can do to stop the rush of cum suddenly flooding into your mouth. Generous amounts of the warm, sticky substance trickle down your throat, making your insides to tingle as Rire pulls himself out. And the aftertaste left behind is best described as bittersweet, much to your surprise.

A mixture of saliva and leftover cum dribble down your chin while you cough and wheeze, desperately trying to catch your breath before Rire releases you, watching as you fall into a pathetic heap onto the floor. Your vision starts to blur and images melt together, while the distinct sound of Rire’s chuckling rings in your ears until you finally pass out.

A part of you hoped that you didn’t wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> (Happy new year, folks! Let's start it off by getting smutty with Tall, Darqx, and Handsome™
> 
> It took a bit longer than usual to crank something out, but hopefully, it's just as good as the others. And believe it or not, there's 2 MORE FICS on the way; one for BtD, and the other for a different fandom this time!
> 
> And as always, comments and critiques are appreciated.)


End file.
